


Bitch or Alpha?

by skargasm



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm





	Bitch or Alpha?

**Title:** Bitch or Alpha?  
 **Couple:** Edward/Jacob  
 **Prompt:** #18: photograph  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warning:** More than a hint of non con.....

* * *

“Some big tough vampire you are. What are you going to do with it?”

“That depends on you. If you _behave_ , you can have the photograph and the negatives back.”

“And if I don't?”

“If you don't? The whole reservation, hell the whole of Forks will see that you play bitch far better than you play alpha.”

“God, I hate your guts Cullen.”

“Which makes this all the sweeter. Now strip....” Edward watched with avid black eyes as Jacob popped the button on his jeans and smooth brown skin was slowly revealed as the denim slid down long muscular legs...

* * *


End file.
